


The Contract

by Whisperer2109



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Submissive men are Intersexed, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Lucien Vasilios Deveraux is the Lord of many Ancient and Noble Houses. He got married and Bonded to Regulus Black as soon as the young man graduated Hogwarts and now he is pregnant with their first child. But when a contract pops up, revealing an effort on Dumbledore's part to gain access to the Vast Deveraux Fortune, Lucien suddenly must marry two underage teens.





	1. The Discovery

**_~Lucien POV~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                       I smiled as I gazed at my husband, Regulus, who only got more beautiful with his pregnancy. The man in question was seated on the Loveseat beside me, his dainty hands placed on his ballooning belly. I was worried as Regulus got farther along in his pregnancy. He is only 5 months pregnant but looks to be farther along, looking to be nearly 8 months. The healers at St. Mungos reassured me that he'd be completely fine. It was then that I remembered that members of my family always produced rather large babies. 

 

                        My Name is Lucien Vasilios Deveraux, and while I may not look like it, I am well over one hundred years old. I looked to be in my early twenties. The members of my family were also known for our continued Youth, always looking considerably younger than we are. "He's kicking!" Regulus beamed, his hands moving to the spot where he'd felt the movement. "Wonderful..." I breathed, kissing him softly. I cursed inwardly as I felt my cock twitch in my trousers. Regulus, who seemed to have noticed as well, gave me a small smirk before we hurried to the bedroom. 

 

* * *

**~Sex Scene!~**

**~Feel Free to Skip~**

**~3rd Pov~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        _Regulus whimpered as he was stripped of his clothing and placed gently on the bed. Lying there, he watched as his large husband stripped, revealing the large cock that Reg had seemingly become addicted to. Back when he'd lost his virginity to Lucien, he'd been terrified of having sex with him due to the sheer size of his cock. But after their first night together, Lucien took every opportunity to bend Reg over every flat surface._

 

_In time, he'd grown accustomed to his larger lover's endowments, addicted even. He was brought back to earth by the feeling of Lucien pushing the head of his cock into Reg's cunt, eliciting a shrill cry from the small man. Lucien wasn't deterred in the least, pushing the rest of his cock into the tight cunt of his husband until he'd bottomed out. Reg panted underneath him, wincing as he shifted wrong. "Here, let me help..." Lucien murmured, and suddenly Reg was on his side, a pillow pushed under his heavy stomach._

 

_Smiling at the instant relief, his eyes widened and his hands clenched the sheets as Lucien pushed his cock back into his cunt. Reg whined as Lucien began thrusting slowly, desperately wishing that they could be as rough as they had been before Reg had gotten pregnant. Nevertheless, the thrusting of his beloved husband elicited moans from him, lewd sounds that brought a blush to his pale face._

 

_Leaning over his submissive Husband, Lucien kissed him gently, his thrusts gaining speed, the moans and punched-out little gasps music to his ears. With a shriek, Reg came on his husband's cock. Lucien didn't let up, the two having sex late into the night. Reg ended up coming on Lucien's cock numerous times before His dominant had come._

 

* * *

 

**_~Lucien POV~_ **

 

 

 

 

                 I was woken up to the sunlight shining in through a crack in the curtains, and the sound of birds chirping. Reg shifted against him, and it was then that I realized that he was still firmly impaled on my cock. Pulling out of my heavily pregnant husband, I scooped him up into my arms and walked to the ensuite. Reg moaned as I stepped into the spray of warm water, sitting him down on the seat I'd had installed. 

 

 

 

                    I washed our bodies carefully, my hands lingering on his swollen belly, feeling our child kick. Once we were finished with our shower, I carried him back to bed and dressed him. There was absolutely no doubt that he'd be staying in bed for some time. Laying him in bed, I pulled the blankets over him and kissed him sensually. Pecking on the window gained my attention as I pulled away from Reg. Turning towards the window, I was met with the sight of a Gringotts owl. 

 

* * *

 

 

              I returned home from Gringotts some hours later, with my new husbands in tow. I showed Hadrian and Theodore their shared bedroom, something requested by them. As they settled in, I got ready to face the music. With a Pale face and my nerves going absolutely wild, I entered my bedroom, catching sight of Reg sitting up in bed, reading a book. "What's wrong?!" he panicked, no doubt seeing my expression. 

 

                Seating myself on the edge of the bed, I began explaining everything. By the time I'd finished, Reg's face was expressionless. "It is all That twinkling-eyed bastards fault! If I hadn't been able to reword the contract, I'd be doomed. Now, instead of having to give Dumbles everything once The two get pregnant, I give him nothing and once they've bore me the Heirs I need for my Lordships, they'll be free." I explained, fearing the response.

 

                 Suddenly, Reg's expression melted into one of acceptance. "Until that day comes, we'll take care of them the best we can..." Reg promised, pressing a kiss to my cheek. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                      I'm a bit ashamed to say I'd been fearing this moment. Tonight, I'd have to take Hadrian and Theodore's virginities. Regulus had gone to stay with his Father, under the guise of preparing for the birth of our son. In reality, He didn't think he could be in the same Manor when I'd be fucking two others. Stepping into the bedroom that Hadrian and Theodore shared, I was met with the sight of the two clad in pure shite nighties, different from the baby blue one Reg had worn when I took his virginity. 

 

                 I was just about to ask who was First, when Hadrian began shedding his nightie, throwing it on the floor and relaxing back against the pillows. Seated nearby, Theo bit his lip, preparing to watch as I fucked his boyfriend. Shedding my clothes, I watched as the two balked at the sight of my Cock, much like Reg had done. Biting his lip, Hadrian forced himself to relax against the Pillows, and spread his legs, displaying his cunt. 

 

                 "I'm going to try my best to not hurt either of you, but with my size, it's inevitable. Reg procured pain relieving potions for... after." I murmured, embarrassed. Crawling onto the bed, I knelt in front of Hadrian and Pushed a finger into his cunt, soon pushing another in alongside the first. Hadrian whimpered, one of his hands clutching Theo's. I stretched him sufficiently enough so that when I first entered him, It would only hurt a bit. 

 

                 Pulling my fingers from the 15-year-old, I gripped the base of my cock and placed the head at the entrance of Hadrian's cunt. Deciding to just get it over with, I thrust into him, Bottoming out quickly. Hadrian's back arched as a pained shriek left him. "OW!" He shrieked, squirming in an effort to relieve himself of the pain. Gripping his hips, I held him still. Small tears fell from his eyes as Theo cooed, stroking his hair and pressing kisses to his trembling lips. 

 

                   It wasn't long before he began trying to push back against me to get me to move, so I began pistoning my hips, forcing Hadrian's cunt open. Eyeing the place where we were connected, I couldn't help but love the sight of my Cock forcing his cunt open, stretching it around my length. Somewhere in my mind, I was delighted in the fact that I was ruining him for everyone else. We fucked for what felt like hours before He came on my cock. Thrusting a few more times, I stilled my hips as I released a torrent of Come into the willing body beneath mine. 

 

               Once finished, I pulled my still hard cock from Hadrian's now gaping Cunt and turned towards Theo. He'd shed his nightie earlier, sometime in between when I'd begun fucking Hadrian. Theo had taken a different position than his boyfriend, kneeling with his face pressed into the pillows. I stretched him quickly, before thrusting into the smaller body. A shrill cry left him as my cock forced his cunt to open wider than his limits. 

 

                 Clutching at the Pillows, his body rocked with the force of my thrusts. Theodore whined, pushing back against me as I fucked into him. It wasn't long before he came on my cock. My thrusts got rougher until I'd come inside of him. Pulling out of the spent body, I maneuvered him until he was on his back lying next to Hadrian. 

 


	2. New Beginnings

**_~Lucien's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                           It hadn't even been three months since I'd taken Hadrian and Theodore when Regulus had gone into Labor. We were immensely worried because that meant the baby would be one month premature, and from what I'd heard about the Muggle world, that was never a good thing. I was not allowed in the delivery room with Regulus, no matter how hard I tried. Hadrian, Theo and I sat in the waiting room for hours before one of the Medi-witches called me into the room. 

 

                Walking into the room, I was met with the sight of my beloved husband cooing to a rather large flailing blue bundle. Turning towards me, Regulus beamed and passed my son to my waiting arms. Taking him from his mother, I immediately began inspecting his little body, counting every finger and every toe. Tired little eyes opened to reveal baby blue as I stroked his little whisps of Black hair. "Show him to them!" Regulus said, leaning back against the pillows tiredly. Nodding, I walked out of the room and made my way to the Waiting room. 

 

             Sitting beside Hadrian and Theo, I passed my son over to the blonde, watching as they cooed and fussed over him. I could already tell that they'd be wonderful mothers six months from now when they'd both be in Regulus' position. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to their swollen bellies. I couldn't believe how big they were until I'd brought them in for a checkup. Hadrian had three babies in his womb while Theo had only two. I couldn't help but be proud of my fertility. 

 

                   A loud shriek from just around the corner caught my attention. Peeking around the corner, I immediately caught sight of two people who I thought wouldn't have the guts to show up in public considering what they'd done. Standing there and screeching at a group of Medi-witches was Moduline Weasley nee Prewitt and Lily Potter nee Evans. Taking a seat beside my two husbands, I immediately began praying to Merlin so we could go unnoticed. 

 

                     When Moduline Prewitt was in Hogwarts, She was a well-known bedhopper who sold her body. After her brothers' deaths and her families subsequent fall from grace, she set her sights on Arthur Weasley. She began dosing him with love potions keyed to her. She planned on marrying him for his families money. What she didn't factor into her little plan was Septimus Weasley and his wife, Cedrella. 

 

                They were understandably enraged with their Sons intent to marry a destitute witch from a weak family, so when he refused to leave her, they disowned him and thus, Moduline immediately was cut off from the family Coffers. 

 

                           Lily Evans was a similar Case, having been the Hogwarts whore in her younger years. She slept with anyone. It didn't matter if they were Purebloods, Half-bloods or Muggleborns, she slept with them all. Everything came to a head when she'd gotten pregnant in her 6th year by a Pureblood named Joseph Flint. The Baby immediately showed up on the Flint family Tapestry, as all magical and non-Maji children did. Lily immediately wanted to get an abortion, something that was highly illegal and taboo in the wizarding world because of our low numbers, because she thought that all the opportunities that she'd been offered to her would've been removed because she would've been an unwed teenage mother. 

 

                           Upon learning that Abortion was illegal, she went to the muggle world with her little ' _problem_ '. The Flint family tapestry updated itself the second she'd gotten rid of the baby, and Joseph Flint was outraged. Upon her arrival back into the wizarding world, Lily Evans had been taken into custody by Aurors to await her trial. During this one week period, her name was dragged through the mud more times than anyone cared to remember. 

 

                   Once she was released of her minimum sentence to Azkaban of one year, she dug her claws into James Potter. She went the way of Moduline Weasley, as did James with Arthur. Now, James was disowned and had to work for his money. Upon learning that her unborn son would be a carrier, She immediately began planning. Everything went smoothly up until the point where Charlus and Dorea had shown up at St. Mungos with custody papers. They walked out of St. Mungos that day with Hadrian in tow, leaving behind a screaming red-haired witch. 


End file.
